


Put Your Fangs on My Shoulder

by matsukawas



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, crocodile sebek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: Sebek has been disappearing recently, not telling anyone where he was going. One day, Silver decides to find out what Sebek is up to.
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Put Your Fangs on My Shoulder

Sebek was acting strangely recently. Some would say Sebek has always been an odd fellow, but Silver knew better than that. Yes, Sebek was a very eccentric guy, but Silver had a good reason to suspect his behavior lately was by far the strangest. And that was because he wasn't following Malleus twenty-four-seven anymore.

Sebek used to follow Malleus like a duckling following its mother, always looking for him all over the campus, trying to catch up to him. Yet Silver noticed that recently he wasn't doing that as often any longer. And that was definitely not normal. Sebek not being attached to Malleus was as rare as snow in hell, and that hinted that something was off.

And to add to that, Sebek sometimes just… disappeared. It never was on fixed days or hours, Silver noted. It was just that suddenly, Sebek was nowhere to be found, not next to Malleus, but also not anywhere else. Once Silver noticed that, he started to get genuinely worried. Sebek was sometimes a bit innocent and childish, and Silver was afraid that the taller boy was being deceived somehow, or played with by someone. Night Raven College was full of egocentric guys who wouldn’t hesitate to use others to achieve their goals. And the goal of many was Diasomnia, and specifically Malleus, who was not only one of the top students in NRC but also in the world, and he was royalty to boot. In this sense, Sebek was an easy target, as everyone knew he was close with Malleus – it was hard to miss, since Sebek just wouldn't shut up about him.

On the other hand, Silver admitted, Sebek was a clever guy, and protective of Diasomnia. Silver wanted to believe that he wouldn't be so easily deceived to do something that might harm his Master. With all this considered, Silver concluded that it must be something else, but the problem was, he had no idea what. And so, Silver decided he had to take matters to his own hands, before they would end up troubling Malleus and Lilia.

He had to do something, or the worry would drive him crazy.

A few days later, the moment Silver has been waiting for arrived. Sebek disappeared once again. Malleus and Lilia were in the lounge, talking in low voices about something. And Sebek wasn't there, standing in his usual spot next to Malleus. Which could only mean that Sebek was up to his mysterious business again. Silver checked Sebek's room too, just to be on the safe side, and indeed Sebek wasn't there either.

Silver stood in the cold hallway of the Diasomnia Dorm, lit only by magical green lights that softly floated around. He put his hand on his chin, thinking deeply. He finally had a chance to figure out what Sebek was up to. He knew Sebek wouldn't leave Malleus' side unless he absolutely had to, and that made Silver extremely curious. Curious, and worried. Silver found it odd – he usually scolded Sebek about being too overprotective of Malleus, but now that Sebek wasn't there next to him, smiling happily, it felt so off. He made up his mind that no matter, today he would discover Sebek's secret, and pull him out of whatever mud he was in.

But where should he start? Where could Sebek possibly go to? Silver decided that he would keep the worst-case scenarios – meaning, Sebek being deceived by someone – as his final focus. For now, he should concentrate on places Sebek would most likely visit. And the first place that came to mind was the library.

It was evening, and the library was almost entirely empty, and free for Silver to explore. He walked around the tables and the bookshelves, searching every corner carefully, trying to spot the bright green hair of the younger boy. But he walked around the library about four times, and didn't see Sebek anywhere. Sebek wasn't in the library. The librarians have begun to send Silver suspecting glares, so he left the building, his chest growing heavier by the minute. The cold evening air hit his face, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

Silver started to walk around aimlessly on the pathway, trying to think of other places Sebek might visit. Asking other people was his last resort, as he didn't want to cause a ruckus. But he didn't have anyone in particular to ask, honestly, since Sebek didn't have many friends. Which was not surprising, considering his big attitude, combined with his somewhat menacing appearance. Silver had only himself to depend on.

He tried to recall if Sebek has ever told him about his favorite places in the campus. He probably did, maybe in one of their many conversations that somehow always ended up with them competing with each other. But Silver couldn't remember. Maybe it had to do with his constant drowsiness, but he found it hard to remember precise details of what they talked about. He was so used to having Sebek next to him - having spent almost all of their lives together – so much that he took their time together for granted. But now that Sebek disappeared from his side, he felt as though he has lost an arm or a leg. Could humans live without a limb or two? Sure, but it wasn't ideal. And as Malleus' guard, Silver had to be in an ideal shape of body, and mind.

Suddenly, he felt something melting in his brain, like a wall of ice, and he recalled something. The greenhouse. They both often talked about the greenhouse, about how it made Silver dangerously sleepy, and how the warmth made Sebek feel delighted. If there was a place Silver absolutely had to check, it was there, and before he realized his legs have already carried him there.

As soon as Silver entered the greenhouse, the warmth and humidity made him drowsy. But he quickly got a hold of himself. The glass-made building was wide, and had many areas and sections - he had to stay focused or else he might overlook something. He passed by small in-door gardens of flowers, vegetables, and spices, and walked through fruit trees and bushes. After a while, he felt like he was doing something hopeless, like searching for a needle in a haystack. The place was huge, and there were many great hiding spots in it. He could've walked by something ten times and still miss it.

He was about to give up and try another place, when he suddenly heard a noise. The greenhouse was extremely quiet so even a tiny noise was immediately noticeable. He stopped in his place and listened for a moment. And indeed, he heard it again – the sound of movement in a body of water. He resumed his steps, sharper and more certain now. He knew where he was heading to, and moments later he reached a pond that was used for growing aquatic plants, like water lilies.

At first, Silver didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and thought his imagination made up sounds out of desperation. But after scanning the water more carefully, he saw it. There was someone in the middle of the pond, and that someone was Sebek, no mistakes about it – Silver would recognize Sebek any day. Only he looked a little sick, or more like… not-human. Of course, Silver knew Sebek wasn't a human, but his appearance didn't give that away, and Silver didn't give this fact too much importance.

So, Silver found Sebek. Great. And he wasn't being tricked by anyone, which was also great. But what on earth was he doing in the middle of a freaking pond?

"Sebek!" Silver called the younger boy. Sebek twitched, peeked at Silver for a moment, and then turned his back to him, making his way to the other side of the pond.

"Go away!" Sebek yelled back, but Silver thought that his voice wasn't as loud and energetic as usual. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"What are you doing there?" Silver asked, "What kind of guard leaves his master alone?"

Sebek didn't answer for a while, and Silver knew he hit a weak spot. After all those years, he knew how to handle Sebek perfectly.

"Shut up!" was Sebek's response, "Don't lecture me! Just get out of-"

A shriek of pain interrupted Sebek's words, and Silver felt his chest twitching a little. He has never heard Sebek letting out such a voice, and he knew for a fact that Sebek has experienced pain and injuries – Silver was responsible for some of them. He stood quite far so he couldn't see Sebek very well, but Silver could tell he was holding his head as to support it, his body almost entirely under the water.

Silver didn't have to think too hard about what he should do. He simply took off his shoes, socks, and blazer and got into the pond. He didn't have any plan in mind. He just knew that first, he had to get closer to Sebek and check his condition.

Sebek was so busy in dealing with the pain that attacked him, that he didn't notice Silver getting into the pond, not to mention getting closer to him. And it was favorable for Silver. It wasn't as though he liked seeing Sebek suffering like that, but Sebek being distracted meant he could assess the situation more calmly.

The pond wasn't very deep, and the water reached just a bit under Silver's chest. He made his way carefully but steadily in the water, pushing the floating plants away, and stopped a few meters away from Sebek. Sebek really did look sick, and also different. He has… changed. His skin was green in some places, and Silver could swear the green patches were suspiciously similar to scales. Sebek's body was mostly hidden underneath the water, but Silver could see his fingernails and how they looked monstrously sharper, and whenever Sebek's lips twitched in pain, Silver saw long fangs peeking from his mouth. And Silver finally understood what was going on.

"…Is this your true form?"

Sebek was startled to see Silver next to him – he really didn't notice him getting closer – and he was about to answer when another wave of pain flowed through his body, and his body curled again. Silver waited patiently until the wave passed.

"Don't be a fool…" Sebek said weakly, breathing heavily, "My true form is much more magnificent than this. I just… can't control it, yet."

Silver knew that Sebek belonged to a species of Crocodilians. He also knew that when they came to maturity, they gained the ability to transform into their "true form" at will, but it took some time and practice to master it. However Silver didn't know there was so much pain involved in the process. He suspected that it might be a rare condition. But there was no point in thinking about it at the moment. First, he had to find a way to stop it. But how?

Silver didn't have many options, so he did the first thing that came into his mind – he got closer to Sebek and wrapped his arms around him.

Sebek flinched and tried to release himself from the hold, but Silver didn't let him get away. After a while, Sebek stopped resisting, and surprisingly he leaned closer to Silver, perhaps seeking comfort in another person's closeness. His clawed hands held into the fabric of Silver's clothes, and Silver felt the taller boy shaking and trembling in his hands. For some reason, Silver felt like his heart has been shattered to pieces. He was frustrated there was nothing else he could do, except standing there and waiting for the storm to pass.

And the storm did pass. Silver didn't know how long it took, but after a while Sebek stopped trembling, and his body wasn't tense anymore. Silver could see the scales on his skin slowly fading, and his extra sharp teeth and nails returning back to normal. Of course, as soon as it happened, he tried to move away from Silver, but he still was too weak. Silver supported Sebek, and they walked slowly in the water, until they reached safe ground. Silver pulled Sebek out of the water – he was so weak he couldn't even lift himself out – and wrapped his own blazer around Sebek's shoulders.

There were so many things Silver wanted to ask. He looked down at Sebek, his trembling shoulders covered by the blazer, and an idea started to form in Silver's head.

*****

Silver was about to take a short nap in his room – he just had to make this tiredness go away somehow – when his phone rang once. When Silver saw the sender's name, his drowsiness mysteriously disappeared. It was from Sebek. The message contained only one word: "Come". Silver got up from his bed, put his shoes back on and headed to the greenhouse.

Since the day Silver found out about Sebek's secret, he has been helping him whenever the taller guy got into another fit of pain due to his uncontrollable transformation. Well, he didn't know if he could really call it helping. All he did was holding Sebek, staying by his side until it was over. According to Sebek, being close to someone's body warmth eased the pain, and ended the whole thing faster. And if Sebek claimed it helped, Silver couldn't argue with that.

When Silver found Sebek in the greenhouse for the first time back on that momentous day, the first thing he told him was "I'm going to tell Malleus and Father".

"No!" Sebek shouted and grabbed Silver by the wrist. Seems like he regained his strength, judging by how powerful his hold was.

"I'm not asking you. You shouldn't be facing this alone."

"I don't want them to know." Sebek looked desperate, like a puppy that was forgotten out in the rain. "I don't want them to know I can't control it yet. If I go somewhere warm or get into water it gets better, so I am fine."

 _Are you now?_ Silver was skeptical, but he also knew Sebek, and understood where he was coming from. Both of them wanted to prove themselves to Malleus and Lilia, and would do anything to show them good results. According to Sebek, this wasn't a rare symptom of uncontrolled transformation – though Silver was skeptical about this too – and insisted that he simply had to learn how to master the art of transformation. Once he could control it and could transform at will, the pain would completely disappear – or so he heard from the elders of his species.

"I can deal with it on my own. I _dealt_ with it on my own so far." Sebek asserted, "So just leave me alone, and don't tell anyone!"

Silver considered, "I don't think I can do that."

"Wha-"

Silver put his hand on Sebek's mouth before he could start complaining, "But I'll do it on one condition. You have to call me whenever it happens to you. And if I find out that you didn't tell me, I'll spill everything to Malleus and Father."

Silver let go of Sebek's mouth, letting him mumble in anger, probably cursing Silver under his breath. But it was fine. Now that he knew what was going on, Silver couldn't possibly leave Sebek alone. He couldn't do it precisely because it was Sebek. He knew the guy since they were children, and though it was hard to say they got along, they had this strange intimacy between them. And well, Malleus and Lilia probably would be mad if they knew Silver was aware of Sebek's condition and did nothing to help him. The fact that he agreed to keep it a secret in the first place was very generous of him.

"Fine!!!" Sebek said finally, visibly unsatisfied. And yet he kept his word, and as far as Silver knew, Sebek has always told him whenever he started to feel unwell, and had to run away to the greenhouse before anyone could see his Crocodilian features emerging.

Today was just another one of those days. All the time Silver was helping Sebek, he was trying to find a pattern of the times the symptom appeared. Maybe Sebek's transformation happened on certain days? At a certain time of the month? But he couldn't point his finger on anything in particular. Sebek's unwilled transformation could happen twice a week, or not at all for a whole month, and Silver could do nothing but wait for Sebek to message him, or sign him that it has started when they passed each other in the hallway.

When Silver reached the pond in the greenhouse, Sebek was already inside, clothes and all, curling in pain in the water. Silver did the usual – he undressed down to his pants and the buttoned shirt of his uniform, and hurried into the pond. As soon as Sebek noticed Silver, he moved closer to him, and they both held on into each other.

For some reason, Silver felt like this time Sebek's condition might've been worse than usual. He was trembling hard in his arms, and groans of pain escaped his mouth. And to be quite honest, it scared Silver.

"Sebek. Are you okay?"

Sebek didn't answer. Silver couldn't even tell if he heard him at all. He pulled Sebek closer to him, allowing him to put his head on his shoulder. Silver could feel Sebek's rapid breaths on his neck. He felt like an idiot, standing there in the water uselessly, unable to do anything for the younger boy.

Something in the water caught Silver's eyes, moving right behind Sebek. It took him a few moments to realize it was a tail, still pretty tiny, but a tail alright. Sebek was growing a tail. Silver was pretty sure it wasn't there in previous times. Was this why Sebek was in more pain than usual?

Silver didn't know what was wrong with his head, but he had a strong urge to _touch_ this tail. Sebek said that touch made him feel better, so it was worth trying.

A loud scream in his ears, followed by a sharp pain in his shoulder. It took him a few moments to realize what was going on, but one thing he knew for sure: touching the tail – a bad idea. Sebek has bitten him, right at the gap between his shoulder and neck. The sharp fangs passed through the fabric of Silver's shirt and dug into his skin. Seems like Sebek wasn't aware of what he was doing, and his jaw locked, refusing to let go of the shoulder. Silver felt warm blood flowing down his skin, turning his shirt red. This would be difficult to hide.

"Sebek!" Silver called in an untypically loud voice. Did Sebek lose consciousness? If so, it was extremely bad. He didn't know what would become of Sebek if he was to stay unconscious in this condition. But luckily, seems like the current episode has ended. Just like always, Sebek's skin turned back to normal, and his tail disappeared too, pulled back into his body. His fangs shrunk to their normal size, and Silver's skin was freed from their mighty hold. A few seconds later, Sebek regained his consciousness, opening his eyes.

Silver didn't have to say anything. Sebek immediately saw Silver's red-stained shirt, and of course, he could taste the blood in his mouth. He could tell exactly what has occurred. Sebek looked devastated, and Silver felt like he was about to throw up. He never meant for Sebek to make this kind of face. What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to be the responsible one in this agreement. If he just was more careful…

"Silver, I…." Sebek started.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Silver said, half a smile on his face.

But after that day, Sebek has never called Silver again.

*****

Sebek's disappearances continued, but he didn't tell Silver to come to his aid anymore. Of course, Silver knew where to find him, so if he wished to he could simply go to the greenhouse whenever he realized Sebek was nowhere to be found. But things weren’t this simple.

Though Silver's wound wasn't very painful, it looked hideous, and he had a hard time hiding it from his roommates and every morning when he went to school. Of course, he had to hide it from Malleus and Lilia too, which gave him terrible feelings of guilt. The guilt was so heavy that even he, with his atrocious sleeping habits, had a hard time falling asleep at night. But he knew his guilt was nothing compared to Sebek's, who wouldn't even look him in the eye anymore. And that made Silver feel very miserable.

Silver tried to talk with Sebek several times, but every time Sebek pushed him away, putting on a tough front, projecting to everyone that he was fine. It was such a sharp difference from the intimacy they shared in the greenhouse, and Silver knew he was the one who destroyed it all. He didn't blame Sebek for a moment.

For a while, Sebek and Silver haven't exchanged a single word with each other. The lack of communication between them was so extreme that people around them started to notice something was up, including Malleus and Lilia. Although Silver suspected his two guardians were not completely clueless to what was going on, they decided to stay out of it, maybe expecting the two boys to solve things on their own. And that was the push Silver needed to make a move. After all, he still was the grown-up of the two, and Sebek needed him. Sebek would probably disagree, as he was a big stubborn-head, but Silver was the only one who knew what Sebek was going through, so even if it made them both feel uncomfortable, Silver still had to do it. He would make Sebek listen to him, by any means necessary.

But when Silver stood outside Sebek's room, his body felt so heavy, he couldn't even lift his hand and knock on the door. What was he so scared from? He knew the answer, of course. It wasn't just the fear to let down Malleus and Lilia. He also feared that Sebek would reject him entirely. That he would refuse to talk to him for eternity. Silver would understand if he wanted to, after making him go through so much guilt and pain. However, if there was even a slight chance Silver could prevent that, he wanted to give it a try.

Silver knocked on the door.

There was no answer, but Silver let himself in anyway. He knew Sebek was there, because he has seen him heading to his room after his classes ended. The room was dark, and was lit only by red twilight light and a single table lamp. Sebek was sitting next to his study table, reading a book. There was no one else in the room but him.

The book Sebek was reading must have been highly interesting, because he was so concentrated that he didn't notice Silver entering the room. As Silver got closer to the table, he could see how tired Sebek looked. He had black circles under his eyes, and he was paler than usual. Even when Silver stood right next to Sebek's chair, Sebek didn't realize he was there. Silver peeked at the book Sebek was reading – an Alchemy book, open at a chapter that was titled "Pain Killing Potions".

"Do they help?"

Sebek was so startled he jumped in his chair, reflexively closing the thick book.

"…I haven't tried one yet." Sebek gave a genuine answer, "…and what about you?"

Silver was confused, "What about me?"

"Your shoulder." Sebek said carefully, "It hurts, right?"

"Ah…" Silver said, touching his shoulder, "Not really."

"Liar!!!" Sebek screamed, the loud voice echoing in the room.

"But that hurt. My ears."

Sebek frowned, "What did you come here for?"

"I want to show you something." Silver said. He grabbed Sebek's arm and led him to the bed, ignoring his complaints. Once they both sat on the bed, Silver took down his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt – once again ignoring Sebek's flustered noises – revealing his injured shoulder. Sebek's bite left an ugly mark on Silver's white shoulder, where the fangs penetrated the skin. It would definitely leave a scar, and Sebek gasped quietly.

"See? It has healed almost completely. And it doesn't hurt at all."

Sebek didn't say anything. He also didn't look at Silver, and it kind of annoyed him.

"Why did you stop calling me?"

Sebek sent him a glare that meant "Are you a fool?" and after a while said, "I just realized that relying on a weak human like you was a mistake."

"Well, I think that anyone would bleed a little after being bitten by a Crocodilian."

"Obviously!" Sebek said proudly, finally sounding a bit more like his usual self, "But I…"

Silver smiled. Sebek was usually so honest in his words, letting his emotions show up on his face easily, but when it came to Silver, he sometimes didn't express everything he was thinking. Silver was used to it. They were rivals, after all, and Sebek acted all tough in front of him. But at that moment he had to put Sebek's honesty to work no matter what.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Sebek definitely had, but it looked like he was struggling to let the words out of his mouth. Silver cheered for him silently.

"I… I'm sorry… for hurting you…"

"Well done."

Sebek scowled, "Don't treat me like a child!"

Silver chuckled and moved closer to Sebek. Silver held him, just like he held him on the last day they spent together in the pond, Sebek's head resting on his now-injured shoulder. Sebek's body tensed a bit, but he didn’t resist.

"And… thank you for not telling Young Master and Lilia-sama." Sebek continued.

"You would've never forgiven me if I told them, right?"

"Precisely." Sebek answered right away. "I see you're not an utter fool."

"Not when it comes to you." Silver teased. "I know you. Just like I knew you wanted to apologize but were too awkward to."

"Wha-!?" Sebek yelled, moving away from Silver (which Silver thought was unfortunate), "I didn't want to apologize in particular! It was just a whim!"

"A whim, sure." Silver said, pulling Sebek back into that awkward hug, much to Sebek's discontent. After a moment, he added, "If it happens to you again, call me this time. You, of all people, should know I'm not just a 'weak human'. I'll be fine."

Sebek chose to stay quiet, but he nodded slowly against Silver's shoulder.

*****

Silver sat by the greenhouse pond, his pants folded up to his knees, his legs dabbling in the water. He was there with Sebek, though Silver couldn't spot him at the moment, as he probably swam underwater.

Sebek was an intelligent, strong guy, so he mastered his transformation ability faster than expected. Now, he could change to his true form at will. Honestly, at first, Silver was a little disappointed. Of course, he was happy Sebek didn't have to suffer periodically anymore. But he liked that Sebek was depending on him, and he liked that special intimacy they shared in those moments. It was something that belonged just to the two of them, a space no one could enter.

But fortunately for Silver, they started having "greenhouse dates", as Silver referred to them, enjoying seeing Sebek's face turning red whenever Silver mentioned them. They both liked the greenhouse, and Sebek wanted to test the capabilities of his new form, so they often met there, sometimes spending hours near that one pond. Sebek was swimming in the water, and Silver was sitting by the pond, enjoying the warmth, sometimes falling asleep for short periods. And sometimes he would join Sebek in the water too. Whatever they did, even if they weren’t actually speaking with each other, Silver found those "dates" soothing. It was their little, personal heaven.

Silver noticed Sebek swimming toward him in the water. He emerged from the water right in front of Silver.

"Did you see that, Silver!?" Sebek said, his eyes shining, "I was underwater for over thirty minutes!"

"Wow, amazing." Silver said, as deadpan as ever, not revealing how he truly felt. Sebek's green scales glittered in the artificial lights of the greenhouse, and water ran down his body and hair. Even though he was used to it already, Silver couldn't help but be mesmerized at the almost majestic form.

"You bastard, you weren't watching, were you!? Were you sleeping again!?"

"Maybe." Silver said, splashing water on Sebek.

"Stop it!" Sebek yelled, raising his hands to cover his face. Silver took the chance and got into the water, jumping on Sebek, pulling him down. Crouching in the water, their height difference was nonexistent. Silver wrapped his arms around Sebek's neck and dove in to kiss the Crocodilian.

"Wait, Silver. My teeth…"

"It's okay, I'm used to it."

Silver loved the feeling of Sebek's sharp fangs on his tongue. Sebek was still scared he might injure Silver again, but for Silver, every time they kissed was revenge for that scar on his shoulder. And it was a pledge, a pledge to stick together in any form or shape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> This time I took a different approach to the crocodile Sebek headcanon. I love this headcanon so much so I'm probably going to play around with it more in the future.  
> I also have a Twitter where I scream daily about Diasomnia and especially about Sebek and silbek: @k0itsuki


End file.
